Monkey D
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Conda lives in Amazon Lily but wants to travel, after years of asking. His mother, Hancock agrees but only if he do two things: wear her special straw hat and take excellant care of it and find a seperated pirate crew known as the Strawhat pirates.
1. The adventure begins, my straw hat along

Their captain had been gone for 2 week, he told them firmly he'd be back and they believed it firmly.

"Where do you think he went?" Nami asked nervously.

"I don't know" Zoro answered

"he'll be back I just know he will" Chopper said.

"Of course, he's Luffy" Sanji added

"he's our Luffy, the pirate king" Robin commented

"yeah, he's SUPER!" Franky added

"he will be back" Brooke confirmed.

They waited for a day then were happy to see their captain approaching the ship with the usual grin on his face.

"Where did you go?" Usopp asked

"I just paid a few visits to some friends" he told them, Luffy had changed a little in these years.

He was now 33 and just a little bit more mature but his character was still fun loving and slightly immature.

"We couldn't have come along?" Robin asked, Luffy grinned

"you could have but I wanted to make it quick" he told them.

This was strange since Luffy didn't do anything in a hurry.

"So, who did you go see?" Zoro, the best swordsman in the world asked nonchalantly

"a few people from my home town and some others, nothing too special" Luffy answered.

"Oi, Sanji" he told him, Sanji looked up and looked at him.

"Are we fully stocked for food?" Luffy asked, Sanji stared curiously

"yes" he answered.

"Good, lets have a party" Luffy suggested, everyone looked at him then got all exited Sanji smiled

"ok!" he agreed.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

The entire crew stood in the shadows as their captain was shoved onto the public podium with two swords held to his neck. Just like Gold D Roger a smile never left his face.

There was hundreds of billions of people in the town, many were pirates and thousands were anything but and either way a lot of people also cared for Luffy.

The guards were determined not to let him talk after what happened with Gold D Roger who had led them to a pirate era.

Luffy didn't speak or anything which was strange but his crew had something up their sleeve. Luffy had come to them the day before and told them everything he was going to do.

They had objected but once Luffy made up his mind, he would never change it.

"Ready?" Robin breathed to the crew who all nodded trying not to cry for their captain.

"Now!" Nami shouted, the crew shot into action, they reached the podium in seconds and knocked the guards away.

"Now, Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy grinned

"I'm not going to tell anyone about my treasure or anything but if you want some last words, here they are" Luffy started the crowd was silent holding onto his every word.

"When I was ten I vowed to become Pirate King, people laughed but here I am, that was my dream and now…you all should find yours" he told them.

The crowd burst like a bubble popping, everyone screaming their own dreams to him, he grinned right until the moment the guards shoved back the crew.

They were forced to fall back as their Captain was executed, all of them had tears in their eyes as memories rushed through all of them.

He had helped them find their dreams, each and every one of them. Now, with his words there was another era not only a pirate era but more than that.

An era to where people would follow their dreams.

**A WEEK LATER**

Pirates from all over were there, in a place where only those who knew Luffy could go, the strong would go.

The crew stood in front of the head stone that was placed there, Monkey D Luffy.

Suddenly the huge crowd parted, all parted for a woman to move through the crowd.

Hancock walked proud and tall, she wore not her usual tight clothing but a long flowing navy blue dress.

Her eyes gleamed but she did not look sad, Nami held out the straw hat to her, tucked under the red sash around it was a note.

She took it out then smiled, in Luffy's slightly messy but adorable scrawl was 'to Hancock' she blushed letting a tear escape from her eye.

She didn't bother to wipe it, she bent down to the grave and stared at it.

She turned around with her back facing the grave, she unzipping the back part of it to show the grave her mark she never wanted anyone to see.

She then zipped it again

"only you, Luffy" she gently said then placed the straw hat on her head.

Everyone smiled tearfully, what they failed to notice,

however was that she was placing a hand on her stomach.

**O.O I hope you guys get it, so how you do you like it so far? Good, bad? **


	2. On my way, enter Nami!

Conda crouched low silently from the tree then struck his arrow which hit his aunt Sandersonia perfectly.

Conda smirked then silently snuck behind her and Sandersonia looked around furiously looking for her striker.

"Conda!" Conda flinched as he turned to his mother.

She wore her purple dress with skulls on it,

"yes?" he asked afraid he'd get scolded

"you did say you wished to leave the island?" she asked with a gentle smile.

His dark blue eyes lit up, he nodded then ran up top her

"really?" he asked.

She nodded then gestured him to follow, he followed unable to stop messing up his messy and just slightly curly black hair in excitement.

Monkey D Conda was a very handsome boy, mixed with Hancock's blood called for it.

He was tall and skinny but with a fit body, his favorite weapons of choice were fist fighting and his bow and arrow.

He normally was seen wearing dark blue shorts and often shirtless with his gold Anaconda necklace.

He was a mischievous child with a sweet temper; he was raised by Hancock well and was not allowed to be spoiled.

"Here" Hancock told him setting the hat on his head he looked up at her

"your hat?" he asked looking at it.

She smiled "this was your father's hat, listen if you want to leave the island, I want you to take good care of this hat then I want you to get a former pirate crew together and meet each one of them" Hancock told him.

"Who?" he asked Hancock handed him a book

"everything you'll need to know is in there, good luck" she told him then handed him his bag and kissed him on the cheek.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Conda looked at the books map, the first person he was supposed to be a woman named Nami who was apparently going to be here for a short time.

He walked into the bar and was cheerful despite the fighting and chaos clearly all around the bar.

He stared at the slip out photo taped into the book, he was looking for a woman with long orange hair.

He looked around then spotted her, the woman sat at a table and was gambling.

She'd won and was just about to walk away from the table when one of the men grabbed her. Conda was ready to step in but the woman had shocked him with lightening.

Conda chuckled, this girl was going to interesting. People turned to look at Conda, it wasn't something he was used to but he ignored it.

Conda was very handsome that even men noticed and women especially stared with hearts in their eyes.

All accept that very woman who hadn't noticed him yet. The woman followed the gaze of everyone to Conda, she stared wide eyed.

Conda stared back cocking his head curiously,

"you remind me of…Luffy…" she trailed then shook her head

"ah, never mind" she said.

"Are you Nami?" he asked straight forwardly

"yes" she agreed.

Conda grinned which gave Nami a startlingly vivid picture of her captain.

"I have to get your pirate crew back together for some reason" he told her

"what? the straw hats?" she asked Conda nodded.

"Why?" she asked

"well, mom told me to just get you guys together for some reason then once you're all together give you this thing" Conda told her holding up a disc.

Nami tried to grab it but Conda moved it away swiftly putting it away into his bag

"but only until you all are together" he added then took out the straw hat.

Nami stared at it "where did you get that?" she asked,

"from my mom" he answered joyfully putting the hat on his head.

"You…you're Boa Hancock's son?" she asked he nodded Nami frowned in thought.

"So, will you come with?" he asked

"yes" she confirmed wanting to know more about him.

Conda grinned "ok, onward!" Conda shouted making Nami laugh.

**so do you like it so far? how is it? TELL ME!**


	3. We found Chopper, Zoro, and Robin! and

Nami yawned from the small ships cabin and frowned when she spotted Conda sitting on the head of the ship while it was raining.

"What are you doing out here, Conda?" Nami asked yawning

"I've never been in rain while it was windy" he told her with his black hair soaked.

"Never?" she asked

"I lived on Amazon Lily, we never get storms or wind. It's a calm belt remember?" he asked her.

Nami nodded "that's why it's so hard to get there" she agreed

"I was the only boy on the island by exception that I was the snake princess's son, so I always wondered what the world is like outside of the island" he commented.

Nami smiled "you really do look like your mom" Nami told him

"really? Mom says that I also look like my dad" he added

"who's your dad?" Nami asked.

Conda's face changed to a serious look "I'm not allowed to tell you" he answered Nami frowned

"how old are you?" she asked

"16" he answered. Nami held in her gasp, 16 years ago was when Luffy was killed.

Nami's attention was distracted when she saw the island ahead,

"Conda! Open the sails, we need to turn!" she called out.

Conda sprung into action, they sailed for another hour and soon the rain stopped and they reached the island.

The stepped off the boat, Conda was still a bit wet which made him glow that attracted people's attention

"quite popular aren't you?" Nami teased.

Conda turned to her "eh? is that why people are staring?" he asked her

"well, duh…" Nami muttered in disbelief.

Conda's attention was lost when he saw a bar

"let's get something to eat!" he said Nami followed when he ran into the restaurant.

They sat at the bar and Conda ordered a lot of food to eat, mostly meat. Nami felt like she was with Luffy again.

"straw hat…?" someone muttered they turned a man with green hair with 3 swords at his hilt.

Nami smiled "Zoro" she greeted,

Conda turned holding a huge piece of ham in his hands.

Zoro stared at the kid "this kid is Conda" Nami introduced

"yo" Conda greeted then bit into the ham and licked it clean in a short time.

"Hi…who is he?" Zoro asked

"like I told you, Conda he's Boa Hancock's son" Nami told him.

"Eh…eh? BOA HANCOCK'S SON?" he shouted

"yup" Nami confirmed.

Zoro stared at Conda for a minute, Conda stared back with a curious look

"you look like Luffy" he told Conda who blinked then went red, he turned away.

Nami chuckled "so, Hancock's got something up her sleeve, she wants all the straw hat crew together to watch some disc" Nami explained

"why send her son?" Zoro asked

"well…that I don't know…" Nami trailed frowning.

Conda half listened, being the slightly attention deficit boy he was

"Nami…"

"yes?" she asked

"according you making a map of the entire world you would know that Racoons aren't usually in this part of the country, right?" he asked

"yes…" she replied.

"So, why is there a Racoon there?" he asked pointing

"eh?" she asked seeing where he was pointing

Her face brightened "eh? Chopper!" she called, the raccoon looked her way and smiled.

"Nami!" he yelled back, he ran to them

"Racoon?" he asked

"I'm a reindeer!" he yelled

Conda blinked then laughed "you're cool, reindeer, racoon thing" he told Chopper.

Chopper dropped his anger and stared at the boy, the boy smelled of Cherry Blossoms and straw, just like Luffy

"this is Conda, by the way" Nami told Chopper

"he's Boa Hancock's son" she added

"Boa Hancock had a son?" he asked surprised

"knew to us too" Zoro told him.

Conda looked around while they all talked but then wandered off

They talked a long time before they realized that Conda was gone

"crap, where'd he go?" Zoro muttered

"like you're one to talk, you get lost all the time" Nami griped back

"this way" Chopper pointed to where Conda went and they followed him.

Conda walked along the trail when he spotted a library, Conda remembered that lots of the girls in Amazon Lily always forced him to read.

He walked into the library only to spot a woman with short black hair and a blue tint to it. She was tall and had a nice figure

"Nico Robin" Conda said

Robin looked over to him "aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?" she asked

"not a bounty hunter-"

"here!" Chopper yelled making people in the place go 'shhh!' he blushed.

They went out of the library and Nami started explaining bit by bit while Conda was kept distracted,

"I see, so Franky, Brooke, Sanji and Usopp are all on Luffy's island?" Nami asked

"that's what they said" Robin confirmed

Conda perked interested.

They all agreed to follow Conda until they could reach the Island, Conda sat at the head again just before they were about to leave

"by the way Conda?" Robin inquired Conda faced her

"I notice that every woman who has left Amazon Lily has a snake around her, is there a reason that you don't have one?" she asked.

Conda tilted his head "ah, yes, the snake is considered holy in Amazon Lily.

That's why mom is called the Snake Princess, I do have a snake but I left Fire at home but I have a feeling that mom will get worried and send her" Conda responded.

"Fire?" Nami asked

"that's her name" he informed her.

Suddenly the boat rocked and a huge bright blue Anaconda slithered up to Conda,

"Fire?" he asked as the snake coiled itself to be at Conda's height.

"Why's he called fire?" Zoro dead panned

"_she's_ the color of blue fire" Conda replied

"Fire was born a little before I was so when mom spotted Conda slithering up to take a look at me, she named me Conda."

"Fascinating" Robin said as Fire allowed her to smooth her hand on it's leathery skin

Conda shrugged then walked to the kitchen to get a snack and Fire slithered after him.

Conda stared at the food he'd picked out but found that he suddenly didn't want to eat it,

thinking about the former Pirate king was sad business especially when you'd never met him.

He knew perfectly well why his mom was so reluctant in letting him go until he was 16 and even then she'd begged for him to postpone leaving until she told him.

Eating wise, Conda was exactly like Luffy was, in worrying about something it was the opposite. While Luffy used to eat more when he was worried, Conda would stop eating.

Conda's vision become hazy, his breathing getting heavy Fire could sense it. With her tail, Fire knocked over a pan that clanked loudly, Zoro ran in also sensing something was wrong.

Zoro walked over to Conda then caught him just as he blacked out.

**3****RD**** CHAPTER DONE! YAY! DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? SERIOUSLY! TELL ME ABOUT IT!**


	4. Will our adventure truly begin?

Conda yawned while half listening to Sanji, the cook of the pirate king's crew, lecturing him.

He'd woken up when they'd arrived at the island, Sanji went into a long lecture of how he should eat more because if he didn't eat then the body would shut down on him.

Conda was more entertained by Usopp's stories that were obviously lies but amusing non-the-less.

He could also say the same for Franky with his cyborg body, with the adjustments and hair features.

Plus Brooke was a skeleton but Konda somehow found it was easy to except.

"-Got it?" Sanji finally concluded

Conda nodded mutely then got out of bed and Sanji walked to the kitchen muttering to himself.

"Conda? Are you okay?" Nami asked looking worried

Conda nodded again not sure if to say sorry or what.

"I'll make the 3 of you a feast!" Sanji gushed with hearts in his eyes at Nami and Robin

"oi? What about us? Dart brow" Zoro snapped

"shut up, Moss head! Konda hasn't eaten in days and Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are too beautiful to go hungry" Sanji sang.

Conda couldn't help but smirk, this crew was a funny sort. The he remembered and opened his pack while Fire draped around his shoulder and waist.

He pulled out the disc and everyone stared at it, excluding Sanji who glanced then finished making the food and setting it on the table.

"So…how are we supposed to watch it?" Usopp asked

"baka, with the snail screen of course" Nami replied.

Franky brought it out quickly with his built in system and Konda put the disc in then the screen lit up.

Monkey D Luffy was on the screen grinning hugely, everyone's eyes widened

"Hi, so…I guess the whole crew is watching this years from now so hi Franky, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Brooke, Zoro, Sanji" he spoke still grinning.

"I also want to say hi to my son, though I don't know what Boa decided to name you yet I'm sure it's SUPER as Franky would say" He added making Franky look teary eyed.

Luffy then looked serious "so, hopefully you are all still alive" he said everyone sweat dropped,

"and I've got a little mission for you guys, think of it as my last legacy and my son's the key.

His memories and things he's learned plus the things I've said and lead you to will lead you to it…so do you except? You guys agree then pause this for a moment then keep playing.

If you don't…then stop the disc and destroy it" Luffy explained now grinning again.

**Ok, I'm so sorry it's so short and I've taken so long to do it but I've typed and retyped this over and over again to think how I wanted to really start the adventure.**


End file.
